Arsenal (Dino Charge BTG)
Morphers/Sidearms Dino Charge Morph Blasters The Dino Charge Morph Blasters are the Ranger's Morphers and primary sidearms, drawing their power from the Dino Batteries. Gold Ptera Morph Blaster The Gold Ptera Morph Blaster is the Gold Ranger's Morph Blaster. T-Rex Red Warrior Zord The T-Rex Super Charge Zord is a miniaturized but hyper-powered form of the T-Rex Zord. It allows Tyler to take the form of the the Red Warrior. Gabutyra DeCarnival.png|T-Rex Red Warrior Zord Gabutyra DeCarnival Gun Mode.png|T-Rex Red Warrior Morph Blaster T-Rex Red Warrior Ultra Morph Blaster The T-Rex Red Warrior Ultra Morph Blaster is the combined form of the T-Rex Red Warrior Morph Blaster and a Dino Charge Morph Blaster. When clicking the lower jaw shut, it can perform the Final Strike which sends a powerful T-Rex Mouth towards the enemy which destroys him. Titano Morph Blaster The Titano Morph Blaster is the Dino Charge Silver Ranger's variant of the Dino Charge Morph Blaster and his primary sidearm, also drawing his power from the Dino Batteries. Dino Charge Blade The Dino Charge Blade is the Rangers' primary melee weapon. A Dino Battery may be inserted to unlock a full-powered slash. This weapon can also fold and combine with the Morph Blaster for powerful laser blasts as the Dino Charge Rifle. Dino Charge Rifle The Dino Charge Rifle is the combined weapon form of the Dino Charge Morph Blaster and Dino Charge Rifle. Normally, it can fire a volley of shots rapidly like a machine gun, but once the pump is pulled back, it utilizes the Rapid Blast. If done once more, which makes it to utilize the Power Blast, it fires a small cannon ball-like blast. The Dino Charge Violet Ranger is shown to be able to extend the blade from the Dino Charge Blade when in Dino Charge Rifle formation for short range attacks to create the Power Blade. GaburiCannon.png|Dino Blade Blaster 061-201408152046 1.jpg|Dino Blade Blaster-Power Blade Special Sword Mighty Thunder Saber The Mighty Thunder Saber is used by the Future Dino Charge Rangers to activate Mighty Thunder mode, which gives them more energy to battle monsters. However, only one Ranger may summon this weapon at a time, so as of now, only Ryan has gotten to use it. DinoSuperDriveSaber.jpg| Ryan with the Mighty Thunder Saber DinoSuperDriveSaberPink.png|Cya with the Mighty Thunder Saber BlackDinoSuperDriveSaber.PNG|Ian with the Mighty Thunder Saber GoldDinoSuperDrive.JPG|Paris with the Mighty Thunder Saber DinoSuperDriveBlue.jpg|Bruce with the Mighty Thunder Saber Purple Dino Charge Ranger In Dino Super Drive Mode.jpeg|Albert with the Mighty Thunder Saber Multi-Use Devices Energems The Energems are the source of the Ranger's powers. Their energies are harnessed via the Dino Batteries. Dino Chargers The Dino Batteries are collectible, battery-like devices utilized by the Dino Charge Rangers. They are used to power the Rangers' weapons and Dino Charge Zords. Individual Weapons and Team Weapon Dino Spike The Dino Spike is the combination of all the main Dino Charge Rangers' personal weapons with the use of the Dino Spike Battery. It resembles a giant javelin and is used to perform the team's finisher. T-Rex Chopper The T-Rex Chopper is a combination of Red Ranger's T-Rex Fang and Black Ranger's Para Chopper. T-Rex Fang The T-Rex Fang is the Red Ranger's weapon. Para Chopper The Para Chopper is the Black Ranger's weapon. Triple Spike The Triple Spike is the combination of the Stego Shield, Raptor Claw, and Tricera Drill. Stego Shield The Stego Shield is the Blue Ranger's weapon. Raptor Claw The Raptor Claw is the Green Ranger's weapon. Tricera Drill The Tricera Drill is the Pink Ranger's weapon. Gold Ptera Saber The Ptera Saber is the Gold Ranger's personal weapon. He summons it by saying "Summon Ptera Saber". It can hold up to three Batteries. Once all three Dino Batteries are loaded, Ivan closes it, and then pumps it so he can activate the Lightning Final Strike. Ivan can also use it in the Megazord as a rifle. Royal Dino Punch The Royal Dino Punch is the Graphite Ranger's special fighting move, which seems to be the enhanced version of his boxing skills. The Red Ranger can also use this technique. Silver Strike The Silver Strike is James' signature move in which he unleashes a devastatingly powerful punch at his opponents. Spino Boomerang The Spino Boomerang is Doomspiker and Heckyl's weapon that can be used as a Boomerang and a Flute. Once enough Dino Batteries are inserted, it can activate the Spino Boomerang Finish. Dino Armor X The Dino Armor X is used when the Dino Armor X Charger is inserted in the Morph Blaster Titano Saber The Titano Saber is the personal saber weapon of Dan (and later, James). He can use it to perform the Silver Prism Slash, where he hits the target with three silver energy slashes in a triangle formation and then the Final Strike where he pierces through the target. Riley's version of this finisher is called the Green Prism Slash, where he uses green energy slashes Communication Devices Dino Buckle The Dino Buckle is a belt buckle that serves as a utility device for the Dino Charge Rangers. It can hold up to 3 Dino Batteries and act as a communicator. Mobuckle.jpg|Core Ranger's Dino Buckle Kyoryugold mobuckle2.jpg|Gold Ranger's Dino Buckle photo (4).JPG|Aqua & Graphite Rangers' Dino Buckle Vehicles Dino Cycle Behind the Scenes Albert provides the voice for the Dino Charge Rangers' equipment announcements. Inventory Morphers/Sidearms *Dino Charge Rifle **Dino Charge Morph Blaster **Dino Charge Blade *Gold Ptera Morph Blaster *T-Rex Red Warrior Ultra Morph Blaster **Dino Charge Morph Blaster **T-Rex Red Warrior Morph Blaster *Titano Morph Blaster Special Sword *Mighty Thunder Saber Multi-Use Devices *Energems *Dino Batteries Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *Dino Spike **T-Rex Chopper ***T-Rex Fang ***Para Chopper **Triple Spike ***Stego Shield ***Raptor Claw ***Tricera Drill *Gold Ptera Saber *Royal Dino Punch *Spirit Hammer *Titano Saber *Silver Strike *Spino Boomerang Communication Devices *Dino Buckle Vehicles *Dino Cycle See Also